Hallowed Be Thy Name
by UnbrokenHeart
Summary: Ele sentia o corpo. E isso o viciava. E não importava o quão doloroso fosse para ela, ele iria satisfazer apenas os desejos dele.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallowed Be Thy Name -** _proibido plágio._

 **Disclaimer -** _Naruto não me pertence._

 **Comentários construtivos serão respondidos -** _não responderei os pouco críticos positiva ou negativamente._

* * *

Sasuke viu a foto da garota. Era loira e bem dotada. E algo a mais. Muito mais. Melhor que qualquer coisa que ela poderia imaginar na vida.

"Um belo par de seios? Como é o nome dela, Sasuke-sama?" Suigetsu perguntou, fechando a revista Playboy e parando atrás de Sasuke, olhando a foto. Os olhos de ambos brilharam, mas já fazia uma semana que Suigetsu não dormia com ninguém. Ele estava com muita fome.

"Acho que... Ino. É. Ino Yamanaka. Ela mora com uma colega de infância, mas eu não sei o nome dela." Sasuke nunca falou tanto naquele dia. Ele queria uma mulher para passar essa noite, mas infelizmente, foi a única de que teve informações. Os olhos azuis era o que mais chamava atenção.

"Nós vamos ao apartamento dela, daqui a duas horas." E sorriu. Doentiamente.

(…)

"Eu estou esperando algumas pessoas. Pode mandar entrar. Ino Yamanaka, isso."

(...)

Apenas porque haviam dois milhões no bolso daquela loira eles precisavam dela. Entraram facilmente. Quando o porteiro perguntou se era para o 1107, deu o melhor dos sorrisos que tinha e mentiu, embora não soubesse se era realmente o número do apartamento.

"Vamos entrar."

Entraram no elevador vazio e apertaram o número 11. Mais um doce estupro.

(…)

"Sakura?" Ino perguntou. Ela já tinha acordado e escovado os dentes, mas voltou para cama. As duas moravam juntas há três anos e sempre que o pai de Ino podia, manda uma boa quantia de dinheiro. O apartamento era branco. Essencialmente branco. Era de se estranhar, já que Ino gostava de cores e é extravagante.

"Mmmm..." ela gruniu, debaixo do edredom. Não conseguia dar mais um passo sequer. Quando se é convidada para uma festa, principalmente por pessoas que Ino considera "amigas", exagerar no álcool é perigoso. Não que ela tenha bebido mais que uma garrafa de champagne, mas era o bastante parra deixá-la tonta e incoerente. Ino era "mais forte" pra bebidas e quase não sentiu a ressaca. O ar-condicionado estava muito estranho - o do quarto de hóspedes - mas ela não se importava em passar mais alguns dias com ele mostrando problemas.

A campainha tocou. Duas vezes. Ela disse para Sakura acordar e foi até a porta.

"Ino... me traz um pouco de Advil, por favor?" A mulher deitada falou fracamente, mas Ino nem escutou. Bateram na porta. Duas vezes.

"Tô indo!" irritou-se e destrancou a porta rapidamente. Faltava meia hora para o homem chegar-

BAM.

BAM.

BAM.

BAM.

Ela caiu.

Sakura esticou os braços e perguntou a Ino o que tinha acontecido. Não recebeu resposta. Por um momento, ficou tentada a ver se ela tinha recebido alguém em casa, mas ainda estava de pijama. Se contentou eu ficar no frio do quarto e cobrir o pescoço fino com o pesado e quente edredom. Era, também, branco.

"Ino?" Desta vez, ficou chateada, porque a cabeça latejava um pouco. Nada demais, mas estava incomodando. Pensou que Ino estava ficando surda e quase gritou um palavrão para chamar a amiga, mas estava cansada demais.

"Aquela loira burra..." levantou e calçou as chinelas, tocando no chão frio. Esfregou a ponta dos dedos nos olhos e olhou para a porta.

Uma figura de cabelos escuros surgiu na porta, curioso com a pessoa no quarto. Ele esboçou um sorriso quando viu que era uma mulher. Quase da mesma idade de Ino. Antes estava pensando que ela seria um pequeno problema em relação aos negócios, mas não. Ela era até mesmo mais bonita que a loira, ele pensava.

Depois de observar a expressão assustada da garota, fechou a porta enquanto o colega estava com Ino. Será que vou ter que eliminá-la?

"O que você está fazendo no meu quarto?" ela gritou o mais alto que pôde, o medo estampado em sua face. Nunca o tinha visto na vida. Ele era tão... magnético.

"Você é a amiga de Ino?" ele perguntou, chegando mais próximo do corpo de Sakura. Era... deliciosa.

"Não interessa! Saia daqui agora! Onde está Ino?" ela berrou. Ele não estava ligando a mínima. Sasuke chegou mais próximo ao rosto dela. Percebeu que ela estendia uma mão para dar-lhe um tapa.

"É melhor você abaixar essa mão." Sasuke segurou o pulso, rápido. Ela sentiu a dor. Fina.

"Fique longe de mim!" ela tentou empurrar o corpo dele, mas era muito fraca. Não tinha condição alguma. Era só dinheiro. E sexo. Sasuke estava atrás disso. Já tinha Ino, mas ela era um bônus. Olhou para os seios pouco cobertos e Sakura os cobriu com o braço livre. Sentiu-se corada.

"Não esconda." ele apenas disse. Retirou bruscamente o braço e levantou as duas mãos dela ao ar. Prendeu-a e enfiou a língua dentro da boca dela enquanto, propositalmente, espremia o peito contra os seios dela, fazendo-a soltar alguns gritos contidos pela boca dele. Mordia levemente o lábio dela, mas se tornou um vício com o tempo. Não parava de misturar o doce gosto dele com o gosto do chiclete de menta. Ela tem uma boca gostosa.

Ele a amassava contra a parede fria. Ino estava sedada e o colega de Sasuke vasculha a casa em busca de algo comerciável. Dentro do quarto branco, Sasuke investiu o corpo contra ela, novamente, de forma que o seu pau se chocasse contra alguma parte do corpo dela. Sakura tentou tirar as mãos presas dos dedos de Sasuke, mas se queixou ainda mais de dor. A mulher tentou gritar, esperniar e acertar o joelho nas jóias reais dele, mas estava sem poder se movimentar.

"Vamos nos divertir um pouco." ele suspirou no ouvido de Sakura, depois de morder os lábios dela.

Ela gritou ainda mais. _Não, não, não, não..._

Como um objeto, Sasuke jogou-a com força na grande cama de luxo, levantando ao ar, o edredom. Doía. Ela se sentiu sem chão. Era isso? Nada poderia ajudá-la? Sakura ouviu muito falar sobre homens e assim, mas nunca imaginou que isso pudesse estar acontecendo com ela. Tentou fugir, mais uma vez, porém Sasuke usou a força da sua mão para agarrá-la de volta ao local onde estava antes. Seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva e vergonha. Os cabelos emaranhados sobre a cama e as mãos tentando erguer o corpo. A respiração dela era complicada. A visão bem difícil e a tontura da festa passada piorou as coisas.

Ino nem sequer dizia nada. Ela já tinha sido vítima do colega do homem de cabelos escuros. Os lábios de Sakura estavam sangrando. Ela sentiu o ardor quando pousou a língua sobre o ferimento e sentiu o gosto metálico do sangue. Virou o rosto para ele, querendo observá-lo melhor. Sasuke estava parado, tentando "entender" o que acabara de acontecer ali. Ela é linda. Linda. Não linda como as outras com quem ele tinha dormido, mas ela é diferente de todas. Linda como um...

"Monstro! Você é um monstro!" ela xingou mais alguns insultos, porém ele não levou nenhum em consideração. Estava cego pela mulher linda que ele estava machucando. Ele gostava de vê-la com dor, em seu subconciente. Deixava-o mais poderoso, forte.

Ele apertou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro doce do local. Era um cheiro que combinava com ela.

Era uma missão. Apesar de que Sasuke não estivesse ligando para isso, sabia que machucar aquele rosto belo seria desperdício. Ele não veio aqui para se deitar com ela. Entrou porque encontrou um aperitivo mais saboroso que a Yamanaka. Um que o prendeu na porta por mais que dez segundos - o que era extremamente difícil - e o fez sentir o desespero ao se afastar da boca dela.

Ela não conseguia sentir mais medo. Estava tudo acontecendo rápido demais. Como ele havia entrado sem que Ino estranhasse? Era amigo dela? _Ino._

Sakura esperou que ele a batesse, que ele gritasse de volta, mas ele simplesmente estava tirando a blusa preta. Só conseguia olhar para a face delicada da mulher. Ela sentiu o rosto queimar em resposta, mas o ódio subiu a cabeça. Sem parar, bateu no peito de Sasuke, aumentando o espaço entre os dois que foi diminuído enquanto ele subia na cama. Ele não se importou, porque Sakura estava debilitada muito antes de Sasuke chegar. O rapaz até estranhou isso, mas resolveu prestar mais atenção nos seios dela.

"Tire a minha calça." Sasuke foi longe demais com os pensamentos e expôs o que estava planejando. Ela segurou as lágrimas furiosas, mas quase não conseguiu se conter. Ele não quer dinheiro?

"Eu tenho dinheiro. Naquele cofre. Eu tenho a combinação em minha bolsa." ela, em uma ação desesperada, tentou fazer negócios improvisadamente com ele. _Merda, ele está... excitado?_

"Obrigada. Talvez eu use pra caridade. Eu posso comprar uma nova calcinha pra você. Não, vejamos... que tal uma nova cama?" Ela quase desabou. Que sorriso diabólico... Isso é erótico. Devia ser. Será que Sakura não iria poder comprar algo para ele? Ou chantageá-lo? Ela poderia morrer!

"Tire a minha calça." ele pediu. Por mais que tentasse dizer a si mesmo, ele não poderia negar que pediu ao invés de ordenar.

"N-não..." ela sentia as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto. Preciso encontrar Ino!, Sakura pensou. A única forma seria entregar a coisa mais importante pessoalmente para ele. Iria machucar mais que ela sentia estar? Sasuke subiu sobre o corpo dela, com um olhar profundamente irritado, tentando esconder esse sentimento com compreenção. Como se lutasse internamente por entendê-la do que obrigá-la.

"Você é virgem?" Sasuke tocou na ferida aberta. Ela se escondeu do olhar dele, evitando contado visual. Sentia o rancor tomar conta do coração enquanto estava tonta e perdida nas decisões dele. "Eu não vou machucar você. Prometo, coração."

Ela estava tão próxima dele que podia sentir a respiração dele na nuca dela, estremecendo a espinha. Sasuke roçou o nariz no pescoço de Sakura, com a paciência quase escassa. Não podia deixá-la tomar conta de uma situação tão nova.

"E-então, me deixe i-ir embora..." Sakura tentou dizer. Tinha apreensão no tom de voz fino.

"Vamos, você vai gostar" Sasuke puxou a camisa de Sakura para cima enquanto ela chorava compulsivamente. " Tem sorte de não ter sido encontrada por um amigo meu. Você estaria morta, agora. Relaxe."

 _Então... há mais alguém aqui?_

E Sakura ficou calada. Nem mais uma palavra de protesto saia de sua boca. Fraca demais, só conseguia assistir Sasuke levando as duas mãos finas até o zíper de sua calça, deixando a garota fazer o resto. Uma vez ou outra ela tocava no membro ereto sem querer. Quem era ele?

"Isso..."

Sasuke tirou a calça do corpo, focado no short simples de dormir que ela usava. Ele olhou para a calcinha de algodão com malícia e fome. Sasuke tentou lembrar da sensação estranha que Sakura sentia em ser tocada. Disse para si mesmo que, quando tudo isso terminasse, voltaria a fodê-la mais vezes, com mais força. Agora, ele conseguia enxergar por dentro da dor que ela deixava o corpo desenvolver.

"Calma..." ele instruía o corpo quase morto na sua frente. Ela está indefesa, isso a deixava mais linda ainda. Sakura tentava fracamente dizer que "não, pare", mas estava sem forças o suficiente. Só de cueca, Sasuke procurou um mamilo e abocanhou com apetência jamais vista. Estava completamente por cima dela, que puxava ar com muita dificuldade. Sua língua movimentava-se em um formato circular imaginário. Apoiava suas mãos ossudas nos braços dela, agarrando bruscamente. Mordeu o seio esquerdo e pôde escutar um grito abafado, seguido de choro. Ela estava sem reação. Tentou várias vezes o empurrar para longe de seu corpo, como fazia agora, mas não tinha força o suficiente. Quanto mais perto do prazer ela chegava, mais preocupação invadia sua mente. Merda! E-eu não posso... Eu me guardei pra alguém na minha vida. Para alguém que eu amasse, mas não... eu não posso deixar ele tirar isso de mim!

"Pare. Só sinta" ele instruiu, como se Sakura fosse aluna dele. Ele nem ligava quanto aos momentos de fúria dela, porque sabia que Sakura não possuia capacidade para se libertar do corpo dele. Quando acabou de mordiscar e lamber, nos dois mamilos, pôs seu polegar em cada um deles, circulando cruelmente. Ela sentia o corpo se contorcer. Uma ardência por baixo da calcinha fazia-a fechar as pernas, mas Sasuke estava entre elas. Fechou os olhos e sentiu as mãos hábeis trabalharem sobre a parte intima do corpo dela.

 _Eu estou... gostando? Ah, por que isso é... Não, não! Me solte!_

Sasuke sorriu mais largamente quando viu que, inconsientemente ela segurou os braços dele, incentivando-o a não parar. Sakura se deu conta disso tempo depois, quando ele já havia parado. Abriu os olhos aterrorizada com as habilidades dele. Eu preciso sair daqui. De alguma forma eu tenho que conseguir!

"Você gostou? Agora vamos tirar a calcinha; está me incomodando."

Puxou o corpo dela mais para si, agarrou as laterais da peça de roupa e puxou em uma velocidade que Sakura poderia impedi-lo de fazer, se não estivesse envergonhada. Tentou recuperar, das mãos dele, a única coisa que cobria o seu corpo. Não conseguiu. Ele jogou no chão a peça de algodão e subiu inteiramente sobre ela, encarando a face fina e assustada. Enquanto ele saboreava do olhar verde, suas mãos foram diretamente ao vale entre as pernas sedosas. Encontrou o ponto doce do corpo feminino e tratou de preenchê-la com dois dedos famintos. Ela prendeu a respiração por inteiro.

"A sensação será quase essa, quando eu comer você. Só que mais intenso." ela ponderou as palavras fortes e sujas em sua mente, mas o prazer estava misturando tudo no seu cérebro e não deixou momento para que ela dissesse algo contra isso. Se for mais intenso... ele vai me partir em duas...!

Para abafar um grito desesperado, Sasuke beijou os lábios cortados e logo se desprendeu da boca de Sakura quando escutou um gemido de dor. Se contentou em beijar a bochecha e o queixo, limpando lagrimas recém-derramadas.

"Shh... shh... vai ficar tudo bem, shhh..." ele dizia contra o ouvido dela. Ela estava querendo matá-lo, a todo custo. Não importava o quanto se contorcesse, parecia não funcionar. Isso a deixou frustrada, mas não a impediu de continuar lutando. Ela perderia sua virgindade para um homem que nem conhecesse? Isso parecia embolar o estomago da garota enquanto tentava não gemer sob o olhar dele. Sasuke estava, definitivamente, se divertindo com isso. Estava acalmando uma garota enquanto a excitava com os dedos longos e frios. Quanto mais sentia os gemidos dela afundarem sobre o seus ouvidos, mais pulsava sua ereção, que estava roçando contra o fino tecido da cueca vermelha. Era um vermelho-sangue fascinante.

"Me deixe ir embora... Eu prometo que darei quanto dinheiro você quiser! M-me d-deixe sair..." ela ofegava, assustada. Ela não podia se entregar para ele. Não podia.

 _Eu não posso. Não! É uma das coisas mais importantes pra mim... POR FAVOR, ACEITE!_

Ele parecia não entender porque Sakura estava tão desesperada. Aquilo é tão bom e... Ah, ela é virgem.

"Quer parar de oferecer dinheiro? Eu tenho mais do que você pensa." A raiva parecia saltar dos olhos dele.

 _Tudo que eu quero é uma boa transa. E você é um delicioso aperitivo._

E ele não parou. Continuou penetrando, com os dois dedos, sem parar, sem ligar para os protestos fracos da mulher de cabelos rosa que jazia na cama. Uma vez ou outra, inalava o cheiro que parecia só vir dela. Nunca sentiu algo assim. A pele dela era como um algodão, algo tão frágil que ele parecia se sentir privilegiado por tocá-la. Os olhos verdes eram uma droga viciante. Sasuke estava sem ter como explicar. Ele queria. Muito. Não podia se conter.

Tirou os dedos ensopados pelo líquido feminino e tirou a cueca, liberando o membro latejante. Sakura abriu os olhos para tentar ver o que ele estava fazendo, mas quando viu o corpo dele nu, fechou os olhos e tentou fechar suas pernas. Ele não deixava. Estava com os joelhos entre as pernas dela. Tirou o corpo dela dali e subiu para que ficasse mais confortável. Puxou as coxas cremosas para cima e olhou para o rosto vermelho de vergonha. Sakura tentou. Ela já estava em seu limite. Mas não conseguia permitir nem aceitar que um homem tirasse a sua inocência tão cedo. Ela só tinha dezenove anos. Sakura acreditava ser muito cedo. Ela era uma criança.

"Agarre meus ombros e permaneça de olhos fechados. Você não precisa ver isso." Sasuke declarou, segurando seu pênis na abertura apertada e molhada. Assim que notou as finas lágrimas escorrerem novamente pelo fino rosto, entrou nela. E viu sangue. Queimava.

Ela gritou até o cansaço. Mesmo que ela estivesse chorando de dor, ele não perguntou se ela queria continuar. Apenas seguiu em frente, dando prazer apenas a si mesmo. Sentiu o interior apertar deliciosamente o se pau duro. Não podia conter um gemido ou outro.

 _Mas ela está sofrendo._

 _Ela não quer isso._

 _Está doendo pra ela._

 _Ela parece estar triste._

Ele tentou. Tentou tirar as vozes da cabeça. Precisava de algo que o impedisse de parar. Sakura não relaxava e tornava tudo difícil. Sasuke precisava daquilo.

Ele estava desesperado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallowed Be Thy Name -** _proibido plágio_

 **Disclaimer -** _Naruto não me pertence_

 **Comentários construtivos serão respondidos -** _não responderei os pouco críticos positiva ou negativamente_

* * *

Era escuro.

Cada vez que ela sentia o frio, seu corpo estremecia. Ela se sentia tocada. Sentia, ainda, os dedos dele nas pernas, nos seios, nos braços. Foi rápido. Bem mais do que ela imaginava. Ele parecia ter vindo para fazer alguma coisa. E faria.

"Você é louco? Tem ideia do que fez? Você é um idiota!" umas vozes grossas e preocupadas a acordaram.

 _I can't feel my face when I'm with you, but I love it._

"Cale a boca. Cale a sua maldita boca." ele respondia.

Ele... Ele... respondia? Não... ele não.

 _Oh meu Deus. Deus, não. Eu não quero vê-lo. É ele. Ele. O homem de cabelo escuros._

 _Meu Deus!_

Sakura levanta da cama e se senta, sem ar. Ela apoia as mãos na cama e respira dificilmente. Ela se sentia mal lá embaixo. Uma ardência. Ela não conseguia explicar. Que merda aconteceu? Isso foi um sonho? E por incrível que pareça, ela estava limpa. Não suja de sangue. Ela estava num roupão branco. Como a cama dela era. Ela ainda não se recuperou da ressaca. Ela ouviu passos.

 _Ino._

Onde ela estava?

Sakura se levanta totalmente. Respira apenas com a boca. Põe a mão no pescoço, no local onde ele havia tocado. Ela nem sabia quem ele era. Nem mesmo o que ele era.

Sakura não dizia uma palavra. Era frio. Era horrível. _Eu fui estuprada. E dói._

Ódio. Muito ódio atravessou os pensamentos dela. Escutou alguém se aproximar do quarto dela. Eram alguns passos firmes e as malditas vozes dele na cabeça dela a deixava paranoica. O que ele fez com ela? Ele a drogou. De prazer. E ela não gostou.

Mas quem disse que ele não gostou?

A porta abriu. E uma silhueta escura, apareceu. Ligou a luz.

A luz artificial queimou os olhos dela.

"Desculpe." ele sussurrou. Parecia acabado. Desligou a luz do quarto. Perto da cama havia um pequeno abajur. Sasuke sentou, puxando uma cadeira perto da cama onde Sakura havia se deitado novamente, em busca de bloquear a luz forte.

A luz do abajur era fraca.

"O que você está sentindo?" Sasuke perguntou. Não havia, por mais que ela procurasse, arrependimento. Ele só queria saber. "Eu sempre tive curiosidade em saber como as mulheres se sentem depois que você as estupra."

Ele sorriu como se lembrasse de uma piada engraçada. Ela afundou o coração na escuridão para respondê-lo.

"Sujas." ela disse.

Sasuke soltou uma risada fraca. Não queria dizer nada.

"Bem, isso é estranho. Principalmente quando você as escuta gemer. Não é?" Isso foi uma indireta. E ela sabia disso.

Ele se levantou. Como se tivesse ficado sério, de repente. Pôs a mão direita na cama e a outra no rosto dela, de forma que, com as costas arqueadas para frente, pudesse respirar perto do ouvido dela.

"Diga pra mim o que você está sentindo." ele tentou. E tentou muito entender.

Ela sentiu nojo. É nojento mesmo.

"FIQUE LONGE DE MIM!" ela rosnou. Sem forças.

"Me diga o que está sentindo."

Era uma terapia louca. Ela estava ficando louca. Com a respiração curta, ele se afastou e acariciou a bochecha dela, limpando uma lágrima.

"Nojo. Eu sinto nojo."

(…)

 _You can't be sure_

Ino estava sentada. Ofegando, tentou ao máximo manter seus pensamentos em ordem.

"Dez milhões... Eu não posso. Eu sinto muito. Eu não posso pedir isso para o meu pai." Ela disse.

"Você não precisa pedir, precisa? É só dizer que quer. Até dezembro. Eu quero até dezembro. Você tem dois meses." ele disse, deixando a mulher loira com suor escorrendo pelo pescoço.

Assim que a levaram, Suigetsu perguntou:

"Nós devemos... Você sabe..."

"Não. Quanto mais lúcida ela estiver melhor." Obito levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado e encarou o homem de cabelos brancos.

"E a outra garota, o que vamos fazer com ela?" Os olhos de Obito saltaram.

"Eu lido com Sasuke depois. Bem, onde está Itachi?"

(…)

"Karin?" o homem de cabelos escuros chegou até um quarto branco.

Sasuke sentou-se na poltrona e viu a mulher de cabelos ruivos limpar o criado-mudo. Ela estava cantarolando uma música dos anos 90.

"Sim?" desviou a atenção do criado-mudo branco e luxuoso para olhar nos olhos do seu 'amigo'.

"Faça uma banho pra ela."

"Ela?" Karin não entendeu. _Quem era 'ela'?_

"Ela está no meu quarto."

E foi tudo isso que ele disse antes de se afogar numa dor de cabeça infernal.

Quando Karin chegou no quarto, o frio era tão grande que ela pensou na possibilidade de desligar o que estivesse fazendo frio. Mas não tinha ventilador. Nem ar-condicionado no quarto. Só uma mulher berrando. E chorando.

Karin correu no banheiro do quarto e viu Sakura deitada na banheira branca.

Branco. Tudo era branco.

Ela pôs as mãos na boca quando viu as marcas de dedos e mordidas. Era como se ela não conseguisse calar a boca. Ela gritava. Era ensudercedor.

"O-oi?" ela tentou.

E Sakura se surpreendeu com a mulher para, ali, olhando para ela. Karin estava, até mesmo ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele fez isso?

"Por favor, me ajude..." ela suplicava. Se não estivesse quase 'morta' estaria aos pés de Karin. Sakura estava acabada.

"Ele me pediu para fazer um banho pra você."

Sakura abriu os olhos e o choro foi cessando.

"Ele quem?" ela iria saber o nome daquele desgraçado que a tinha violentado. Sakura estava dentro de uma banheira com água morna. E aroma de rosas.

E estava chorando.

"Sasuke."

(...)

"Itachi..."

"SEU IDIOTA! VOCÊ TEM ALGUM TIPO DE DOENÇA MENTAL? QUER ESTRAGAR-

"Eu pensei que você iria entender. Não é você que está sempre com uma garota?" Sasuke disse, com o telefone ao lado do rosto. Estava cansado demais para segurar o aparelho. Estava cansado de tudo.

Ele ligou para o irmão mais velho, mas Obito já tinha feito isso. Embora tenha pedido para que Juugo ficasse de olho nele, Obito conseguiu mandar a informação até Itachi.

"Mas eu nunca trouxe nenhuma vadia para casa." Itachi soou como se desafiasse o irmão.

Sasuke, que tinha fechado os olhos por segundos, abriu e disse:

"Ela era virgem."

"Era?" Itachi não tinha entendido. Sasuke a conhecia antes?

"Eu tirei a virgindade dela." E essa era a única coisa que Obito não tinha dito.

Itachi ficou mudo por alguns segundos. Ele **amava** garotas virgens. Principalmente depois que você as comia e elas ainda sentiam dores na segunda vez.

"Parabéns. Estou indo ai. Daqui a dois dias."

Desligou.

Sasuke dormiu. E sonhou com aquela boca rosa nele. Inteiramente nele.

(...)

"Como é seu nome?" Karin perguntava enquanto jogava, gentilmente, água nas costas dela. Sakura relaxava, mas ainda lembrava... Ela quase não conseguia falar.

 _Deus, o que houve aqui antes de eu chegar?_

"Sakura". E era tudo que Karin precisava saber. Nada de sobrenomes. Era perigoso até mesmo para a mulher de óculos. Ela só sabia que Sakura estava ali e mais nada precisava importar. Mas ela precisava saber. De alguma forma. Ela precisava entender.

"É um lindo nome: Sakura." ela tentou se agradável. Karin não era gentil. Não o tempo todo. Mas ela nunca viu as vítimas que Sasuke fazia. Pelo menos não até agora. Sakura se sentia quebrada.

O olhar da garota de cabelos rosa era perdido. Como se estivesse fitando algo por um longo tempo e se recusasse a olhar outra coisa. Estava petrificada em sua posição. Sentia frio.

 _Minha mente está em branco._

"Vamos secar você."

As duas seguiram até o quarto calmamente. Sakura não disse mais nada. Apenas se cobriu com o roupão que estava vestindo e Karin foi direto no closet procurar algo para ela vestir. A mulher quase caiu.

A quantidade de vestidos e outras peças de roupa eram grandes. _Quem comprou isso tudo?_

Karin puxou um short e uma blusa confortáveis para ela. Sakura recusou. Estava sentada na cama, esperando que Karin a entregasse algo para vestir. Fazia frio.

Uma sombra interrogativa pairou sobre o rosto da ruiva alta.

 _Ah, ele a estuprou._

"Sinto muito... Que tal... Isso?" Ela apontou um vestido de mangas longas. Sakura pegou com dificuldade. Ela o vestiu depois que Karin a entregou peças íntimas. Sakura se encolheu e Karin evitou olhá-la, fingindo preocupação com alguma outra coisa. A noite só piorava as coisas. O quarto escuro ficou ainda mais escuro. Karin não entendia a enorme a enorme preocupação de Sakura com a nudez.

Tinham calcinhas. Na verdade, só três. E sutiãs. Eles não combinavam.

Depois que viu que a garota conseguia se vestir sem ajuda, Karin saiu do quarto dizendo um "eu volto logo". Trancando a porta, do lado de fora, logo em seguida. Com uma chave prateada.

"Você fez o que eu mandei?" uma voz sombria perguntava, ao lado da porta.

Ela levou um susto.

"C-claro."

"Então porque está trancando a porta?" A voz era de Sasuke. Ela estremeceu. O homem estava ao lado dela e logo a encarou. O que estava acontecendo ali?

"Só para garantir que ela vai ficar segura. Eu volto já." Por mais que tenha capacidade de fazê-la voltar, Sasuke permaneceu a entender o que ela queria dizer com isso. Ele tentava, e como, não me magoar com a frase que, explicitamente, foi feita para ele. Não demorou para ela voltar com uma tigela de sopa.

Karin entrou sem ligar para a presença de Sasuke. Ele não entrou.

"Eu trouxe isso. E não adianta dizer que não vai comer, porque a sopa está deli-"

Sakura estava chorando. De novo. A ruiva pensou ter resolvido isso há minutos atrás, mas ela continuava a desabar através das lágrimas. Karin colocou a sopa no criado-mudo e sentou, perto dela, na cama.

"Você quer conversar a respeito?" ela buscou abrir o coração dela, mas não adiantou. Havia uma barreira envolta do coração de Sakura e parecia não ter como quebrar. Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente e Karin ficou, por alguns segundos, chateada.

"Ele fez algo antes de eu chegar aqui? Você sabe... Antes do banho" Ela não desistiu.

Sakura não falou. Apenas pegou a tigela. Comeu bastante. Mais do que as duas esperavam.

"Não."

Karin saiu do quarto de Sakura e Sasuke continuava no mesmo lugar onde estava. Ele estava querendo conversar com Karin, mas não ousou abrir a porta e procurar por ela.

"O que fez com ela? Você viu como ela estava desesperada? A garota nem consegue andar direito!" ela disse. Sasuke se assustou com a última frase mas não perguntou nada. Independentemente do que houvesse, não iria deixar o seu estado atual de controle.

"Isso não tem nada a ver com você."

Ela simplesmente ficou pálida. Era assim que ele é então? Isso não é justo com Sakura. Ela não merece isso.

"Pare de maltratá-la, por favor..." Karin pediu. Ela tinha reconhecido a forma doce e amável de Sakura, então não queria que alguém como Sasuke a destruisse. Era maldade demais para ela. Eram cicatrizes internas que ninguém podia curar. Sasuke não sabia porque Karin estava sendo boa com Sakura. _Ela deve ter passado pela mesma coisa que eu._

"Então você viu?" ele questionou. Algo em aberto na frase a fez pensar melhor na pergunta e em Sakura. _Vi o quê?_ Sasuke ficou preso em pensamentos durante um certo tempo. Buscou analisar as coisas melhor, mas sempre encontrava a mesma resposta.

"O quê?"

"O coração dela."

(…)

"E-eu só preciso saber onde ela está!" Ino gritava para um certo homem. Estava presa, mas não acorrentada. Sentia-se inútil e fraca. Onde sua amiga estava esse tempo todo? Por onde ela havia estado?

Ela ainda está viva. Não posso perder a esperança!

Esperança.

Palavra fraca, quando se perde fé. E tudo parecia escorrer por entre os dedos da Yamanaka. Não tinha ideia de onde estava, nem onde poderia estar sua amiga. Perdida em pensamentos, pôs se a chorar bastante, até não suportar a dor.

 _Ela está viva._

 _Viva._

 _Ela precisa estar._

 _Viva._

 **When you touch my heart**

 **You make every breath of me die**

 **So that's why I love you**

"Pare de gritar, isso me incomoda!" Suigetsu dizia, mas Ino não se controlava. Ela só pensava em Sakura. Pensava no fato de ela estar morta. Estarem machucando-a...

"Onde ela está?" ela repetia.

"Ela está bem! Suigetsu, pare de incomodá-la. Você é muito chato mesmo..." Karin chegou de repente, também se irritando com a voz de Ino. Sabia muito bem o porquê de ela estar viva ainda.

"B-bem..?" Ino olhou para a mulher e Suigetsu mostrou a língua. Não pareciam se dar bem.

"Sim, e ela deve estar se divertindo muito com o Sasuke-sama!" riu Suigetsu enquanto Ino se perguntava quem era este homem.

 _S-Sasuke-sama?_

"Baka!" Karin gritou.

Longe dali, Sasuke voltava para o seu quarto.

Ele estava com dor de cabeça. Muita. Só conseguia pensar em como ela-

"Itachi falou com você?" Obito surgiu das sombras, seguindo Sasuke.

"Hai."

Quanto mais sentia a presença de Obito, mais se sentia preso. Sua privacidade parecia ter evaporado enquanto andava perto dele. Estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Fora proibido por Karin de entrar no quarto onde Sakura estava.

Ele apenas riu.

Mas sentiu-se ser espremido contra a parede.

"Quem é ela, Sasuke?" Obito resolve acabar com o silêncio.

"Eu não costumo a pegar nomes."

* * *

 **Respondendo Reviews...**

Karla Silva: Fico feliz em saber que está gostando! Bem, agora sabe o que houve com Ino, mas pretendo explicar melhor. Vou tentar atualizar sempre que puder, ok? Obrigada por acompanhar.

Valen 123: Também gosto desse tipo de lado sádico e obscuro. É muito interessante! Esses tipos de fanfics são muito legais *-*. Não sei... Talvez tenha um final feliz, mas não acho que posso garantir. Sim, sempre há esperança! (hahahaha) Bem, você está no caminho certo, leitora. Espero que esteja se divertindo tanto quanto eu! So, até mais.

Strikis: Talvez seja essa a situação de Sasuke mas nem mesmo eu sei que tipo de Sasuke é este. Eu tentei fazer uma cena de estupro. _Tentei._ Não acho que ficou perfeito porque teve muitas falhas, mas é o que eu posso fazer... Não sei se há romance, mas eu vou ver o que eu consigo tirar dos personagens. Obrigada pelo review!

 _Demorei, mas cheguei :)_

 _Mandem mais críticas, quero saber o que estão achando! Obrigada pelo tempo o/_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallowed Be Thy Name** - _proibido plágio._

 **Disclaimer** - _Naruto não me pertence._

 **Comentários construtivos serão respondidos** - _não responderei os pouco críticos positiva ou negativamente._

"Porque você tem de dançar, Pequeno Mentiroso."

* * *

Sasuke resolveu que não dormiria no quarto onde Sakura estava. Aquele era o quarto dele, mas com certeza não é onde ele quer estar. Sentia um cansaço atingir cada centímetro dos seus músculos, e evitá-la só o deixaria mais tranquilo.

Eram barulhos demais.

Pessoas demais.

Choro demais.

E ele não chorava.

"Ela vestiu o que você comprou?" Suigetsu o surpreende, sentando numa poltrona de frente a Sasuke.

"Eu não tenho ideia. Pergunte a Karin." Ele respondeu.

O homem de cabelo branco nunca viu Sasuke tão cansado e acabado quanto estava agora. Frustrante é uma palavra que ambos conheciam bem, mas não tão bem quanto agora.

"Ela esteve comigo há pouco, conversando com a loira espalhafatosa." Suigetsu lembrou, sentindo um nojo da garota loira. "Tem ideia do que vai fazer com a outra? Matá-la, ou algo assim? Se você não tivesse levado ela para este lugar, ela estaria na polícia. Se bem que matá-la era mais prático.."

"Eu limpei a nossa pele, mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou fazer de novo."

Suigetsu irritou-se. "Você foi ingênuo, isso sim! Obito está descontando em mim, Sasuke. Faça logo o maldito funeral dela, ou coma ela antes disso, mas tire ela do nosso caminho!"

Sasuke refletiu. Não ficava nervoso com Suigetsu tão fácil assim. Ele tinha razão.

(…)

Já sentiu a sensação de que quando você perde algo que gosta muito, você se sente vazia/o?

Era assim que ela se sentia. Ela perdeu a virgindade. Algo sagrado para ela. Isso não era uma coisa simples, como qualquer pessoa de hoje em dia pensava. Era estranho. Mais estranho ainda na hora em que ela fizesse de novo. E não seria com ele.

Era o que ela queria.

Ela poderia cair de amores por ele. Ah como poderia... Mas ele nunca faria isso. Ela não estava apaixonada, esta suja e essa "sujeira" não largaria dela tão cedo.

Mas ela não pensava nisso. Ela queria saber onde Ino estava. Mas enquanto isso não acontecia, Ino recebia milhares de frases como: "eu passei no quarto do Sasuke-sama e ela estava gemendo", "como a sua amiga grita, hein...".

E como Ino, Sakura apenas chorava. Porque enquanto Ino pensava que era mentira e que ela estava morta, Sakura pensava que Ino nunca mais seria vista.

Isso era tão maldoso...

Mas ninguém ligava. Porque Suigetsu achava engraçado. Muito _engraçado._

"Por favor, me ajude a sair daqui..." Ela pedia a Karin. Karin frequentemente visitava o quarto de Sasuke em busca da garota chorosa.

"Ele mataria nós duas se isso acontecesse. Sakura," Ela disse, fazendo a cama dela. "ele está em todos os lugares. Se duvidar, ele está nos ouvindo. Ele sempre está."

Isso a fez parar antes de se deitar na cama. Poderia confiar nela?

"Me fale. Sobre ele." Ela clamava por informações. _Por que isso aconteceu? O que há de errado em mim?_

"Eu não sei nada sobre ele."

(…)

Sasuke entrou no quarto, depois de um dia pensando sobre o que houve no apartamento de Ino. Isso não saía da cabeça dele. De maneira nenhuma.

O quarto, como sempre, estava escuro e frio. _O que ela faz aqui dentro além de chorar?_

O quarto dele nunca esteve daquele jeito. Tão pesado. E com uma garota deitada na cama, dormindo tranquilamente. Ela pensava que nunca mais o veria enquanto Karin estivesse por perto. Tão desesperada se agarrou na presença da ruiva.

Nenhuma palavra ele pronunciou enquanto a olhava. Enquanto via quem ele tinha violentado. Quem estava se despedaçando por causa dele. Era fascinante.

Chegou ao lado esquerdo da cama, deitando nela e tirando os chinelos. Cobriu-se com o edredom. Era frio e não esquentava nem um pouco. A pele dela estava sem vida. Como poderia alguém se parecer como morta assim? _Ela me rejeita. Isso é tão bom..._

Porque a opinião dela não interessa. Não é problema dele.

Pôs sua mão direita acima da cabeça dela, e a esquerda envolta ao quadril da garota sonolenta. Fechou os olhos e respirou o cabelo dela. Não sabia que cheiro era aquele, mas o deixava calmo. Só não conseguia dormir. Dormir já era pedir demais. Era dizer que ele deveria ser outra pessoa. Era sair de sua zona de conforto.

"…! hmm" ela murmurava algo e deixou Sasuke alerta. Ela tinha um sono pesado.

O que mais deixou Sasuke preocupado foi vê-la virar o rosto para ele, respirando perto do pescoço dele. _Pare com isso._

"..?" Ela abriu os olhos, mas não o reconheceu. Continuou tentando reconhecer quem estava ali e-

Sasuke a puxou para cima dele, fazendo-a sentar sobre ele. Sakura entendeu quem era. Tarde demais.

"Não!" ela tentou gritar. Sasuke colocou suas duas mãos nos quadris dela, enquanto ela o estapeava a face, querendo se afastar dele.

"Fique quieta." ele mandou. O olhar dele era tão petrificante, que medo era pouco para descrever o que ela estava sentindo. Porém, logo lembrou que nada mais poderia feri-la mais do que Sasuke já fez.

Ela estava completamente vazia e confusa. Não tinha mais pelo que lutar. Já havia perdido coisas importantes: sua inocência, sua amiga, dignidade... Não tinha mais porque continuar resistindo. Só havia tristeza e incertezas.

Ele notou a expressão facial dela ficar perdida em pensamentos. Sentiu que Sakura estava ficando calma com o tempo. Nem precisou machucá-la.

Sasuke a deitou na cama novamente ficando por cima dela. Frustrado por não estar olhando para ele, apenas se encaixou entre as pernas da garota. Ela olhava para o nada. Ela estava com uma blusa fina e um short confortável para dormir. Karin ia, com certa frequência, comprar roupas confortáveis e longas para ela. Mas estas eram as únicas peças de roupa curtas que Sakura não reclamava quando vestia.

Beijando o rosto fino, logo ele passou a levantar a curta blusa dela. Sakura estava totalmente desconfortável com isso. E tentou se manter no lugar.

"Sakura, nunca deixe de fazer o que ele lhe pede, por favor. Eu sei que você quer que ele suma, mas, por enquanto..."

E ela confiava em Karin. Porque ao contrário dos outros, Karin estava ali com ela.

Ele retirou completamente a blusa do corpo dela enquanto beijava os lábios secos e sem vida da garota. _Ela ainda é uma garota._

Sasuke beijou os seios médios. Um de cada vez. Antes de morder gentilmente o direito. Porque ele está fazendo por ele e não por ela. Mesmo que pudesse escutar o jeito abafado em que ela dizia "pare". Mesmo que ele soubesse que ela estava gostando... Não era por ela.

Era por ele. Por causa dele. Porque ele precisava.

 _everyone thinks that we're perfect_

 _please don't let them look throught the curtains_

"Tem alguém que vai chegar amanhã. Se comporte quando ele tocar em você, certo?" Mas ele foi embora cedo demais.

(…)

"Onde ela está? Por favor... O que esse homem fez com ela?" Ino pedia.

Karin a olhou com pena. Maldita pena.

"Eu acho que já é hora de Sasuke a deixá-la em paz. Ela pode ter problemas na-"

"Suigetsu!" Karin berrou com raiva. Ele iria mesmo dizer isso? Ino não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, nem o que ele queria dizer, mas não significava coisa boa.

"Vá embora e me deixe falar com ela..." E o homem foi embora, indo falar com Obito. Karin permaneceu ali, sentando numa cadeira desconfortável perto dela. O quarto dela já era mais claro. Por algum motivo desconhecido.

"Ela está bem. Mas, não demore a pedir o dinheiro para o seu pai, por favor. Se você realmente é amiga dela, faça isso."

 **Respondendo reviews...**

Convidado(a):

Olá, querido/a leitor/ra! Seu comentário foi satisfatório em muitos sentidos. Porém, deixe esclarecer algo: eu não tenho ideia do que estou fazendo aqui. Sério. A ideia de fazer a fanfic surgiu do nada, mas não esperava que as pessoas pudessem pensar algo assim. Eu não sei se haverá um final feliz, até porque acho injusto, mas um clichê de vez em quando é bom.

Não gostaria que ninguém se apegasse a fanfic ou que ansiosamente lesse todos os capítulos esperando que algo aconteça, porque eu tenho aflição ao desapontamento que devo causar no final da estória. Realmente, ninguém merece ser estuprado, mas o personagem principal aqui não é Sakura, e sim Sasuke. Ele é meu preferido, sooo (hahaha) acho que nada mais justo que fazer uma fanfic com ele protagonizando. Talvez eu não estivesse planejando criar um tipo de "aviso" a sociedade, mas apenas estava planejando guardar uma criação minha no site. Não levem a sério a estória! É só algo para passar o tempo! (haha).

Obrigada pelo review!

Kilpp:

Bem, é por isso que há um aviso para os menores de idade. Sinto muito se a/o deixei ofendida/o.

Strikis:

Karin é estranha. Não sei o que vou fazer com ela.

São sequelas, sim. Desculpe se não saiu do jeito que queria, leitora. Sasuke é confuso mesmo, (hahaha) mas não quer dizer que ele não tenha seus momentos de "coerência". Sakura passou por coisas difíceis, vamos dar um certo espaço a ela!

Thekelly-chan:

Mórbida: amei esta palavra. Vou continuar, flor.

Convidado/a:

Intenso é outra palavra bem legal. Ino vai ter o que merece (eu acho). Obrigada!

 _Continuem comentando, pessoal :)_

 _Estou louca para responder perguntas (que). Capítulo pequeno porque vou viajar e quero adiantar pra vocês._

 _Obrigada pelo tempo!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallowed be thy name -** _proibido plágio_

 **Disclaimer -** _Naruto não me pertence_

 **Comentários construtivos serão respondidos -** _não responderei os poucos críticos positiva ou negativamente_

 _E você diz que eu tenho um toque. Que não te deixa ir embora. Então não vá._

* * *

Ela nem sentia a própria mente. Estava entorpecida com o inferno ao redor. Por mais que ela fosse esperta, estava confusa com tudo o que estava acontecendo com o seu corpo, durante a noite anterior. Ela e Sasuke. Na cama. De novo.

Ele o tocou e depois disso, cada fibra do corpo dela sentiu-se ficar fraca novamente. E ela nem o conhecia. Só sabia o nome dele.

Ela estava sendo uma puta.

 _Por ele. Por causa dele. Porque ela não tinha mais nada a perder._

Ela tinha medo do que iria acontecer se ela não obedecesse. Porque ela tinha visto marcas nos braços de Karin hoje de manhã e ela se negou a dizer o que houve. Só pode ter sido ele, não é?

Então sempre que ela o via, escondia-se ou baixava o olhar. Ele nem a enxergava. Será que ele faria a mesma coisa com ela?

"Então... Onde ela está?" uma voz desconhecida por Sakura disse. Ela nunca tinha ouvido aquela voz antes em sua vida. Era parecida com a de Sasuke.

Não. Por Deus. Não mesmo.

E um homem que ela nunca tinha visto na vida apareceu em sua frente, na cozinha. _Mas quem diabos é..._

"Ela se chama Sakura, Itachi!" Karin disse atrás dele. Ela o viu encarando a garota. Ela sequer tinha tomado café. Andou recusando comida esses dias.

E mesmo assim ela é um delicioso aperitivo.

"Sakura? Então essa é a vadia que você vem escondendo aqui, cara? Eu pensei que fosse mais _gostosa._ "

"O quê?!" Sakura disse. _Vadia? Quem ele pensa que é?_

E Sasuke aparece atrás dela. De repente. Ele não sabia o nome dela.

"Ande de uma vez, imbecil..." Sasuke suspirou, irritado. Eles tinham combinado que Itachi iria se divertir, mas ele estava tornando tudo tão irritante...

"Onde é o quarto dela?" Ele a puxou para o corredor. Karin foi atrás, mas Sasuke a advertiu com o olhar. Ele seguiu o irmão cuja a mão apertava o pulso de Sakura. _O pulso dela doía pra cacete._

"Me solte, bastardo!" Ela gritou. Puxou o pulso para longe, mas nada conseguiu. Esforço em vão.

E ela sentia. Sentia que já havia passado por isso antes. Quando sua força era inútil. Sasuke entrou na sua mente de novo. Ela ficou assim com ele. E lembrar de Sasuke a deixava com náuseas.

Itachi não respondeu. Quando Sasuke indicou o seu quarto como sendo o que ela dormia, Itachi se perguntou onde ele dormia. Sasuke não gostava de dormir com ninguém. O mais velho entrou no quarto, puxou Sakura para a lateral da cama luxuosa e antes de fazer qualquer ação, foi até a porta onde seu irmão mais novo estava a observando. Ele não fechou a porta.

"Dê uma bela olhada nela, Sasuke, porque talvez você não a reconheça quando ela sair daqui." Ele disse.

"Não..." ele fez uma pausa, notando o rosto com lágrimas da garota. "Eu vou assistir."

"Eu não vou dividi-la com você, esquece."

"Eu disse que iria assistir, filho da puta." Ele olhou furiosamente para o homem na sua frente.

"Que seja. Entre."

Ele entrou no quarto. Não sentia nada. Arrependimento ou raiva... Ele não conhecia isso. Sasuke sentou na poltrona em frente a cama onde ela dormia. Ele podia sentir o cheiro do medo na corrente sanguínea dela. Ele podia sentir o desespero sob a pele fina.

Sob as costas dele tinha um peso de morte.

Ela gritou. Itachi a fez subir na cama enquanto ele olhava para a bunda dela. Ele estava queimando como o inferno. Sasuke tinha concordado com isso.

Por cima dela, ele viu o desespero, o medo, a angústia... Ela estava sofrendo. O dano que Sasuke deixou nela foi tão grande, que ele, por um certo momento, sentiu que ele tinha feito mais que estuprado-a uma vez. _Ele deve tê-la comido durante todos os dias._

"Qual foi a última vez que você tocou nela?" Ela estava chorando. Estava quase morrendo por baixo dos dedos dele. E ele fazia uma pergunta dessas.

"Eu te disse. Eu fui ao apartamento da loira, lembra?" Ele respondeu como quem dizia "que merda de amnésia é essa?"

"Mentira." Foi a única coisa que ele disse. Sasuke bufou. Ele _realmente_ não tinha feito nada com ela.

"Sasuke... me tire daqui..." Ela murmurava. Ele abriu os olhos após uma pausa em devaneios. Ele respirou profundamente.

"Eu te avisei, lembra? Noite passada. Eu queria que você ficasse quieta." Ele disse, como alguém ensina e nota que o outro esqueceu. Isso tirou a paciência dele. Que diabos ele pensa que pode fazer a respeito de Itachi? Nada. Ele não podia impedir o seu irmão de fazer nada.

Por que ele deveria, afinal?

E Itachi riu a respeito do pedido dela. Ele tirou a camiseta branca, ainda rindo. Ele sussurrou contra o ouvido dela:

"Você é tão engraçada..."

Ela estava ficando insana. O que ela pode fazer?

 _Porra nenhuma._

Ele elogiou o sutiã azul. Disse que caía muito bem na pele dela. Bastardo. Como Sasuke podia ficar observando sem nada? O que diabos ele estava fazendo ali? Estava olhando ela sofrer? Isso é...

 _…o que qualquer um faria?_

Ela nem o viu tirar o short. Ela só sentiu ele puxar sua calcinha lentamente para o lado, insinuando dois dedos dentro dela. Um gemido. Fraco.

 _Você está ouvindo isso, Sasuke? Escute bem ela gemendo sob os dedos do seu irmão mais velho e se arrependa por ter deixado passar uma boa transa._

Ele sorriu tão amplamente com o gemido dela... Estava satisfeito. Muito. Mas precisava bem mais que um gemido para que ele fosse embora. Ele aumentou a velocidade, cravando mais profundamente dentro dela.

"Molhada."

Sasuke sentiu o cheiro dela. Ele estava perdendo o controle.

Ele não queria ver Sakura se contorcendo diante dele sem saber que ele provoca isso. Ele estava com _inveja_ saltando dos olhos. Sasuke queria estar _ali_. Ele queria _tocar_ como seu irmão estava tocando ela.

Ele queria tirar o céu e o inferno dela enquanto a fodia. _Ele queria ser Itachi enquanto tirava a calcinha dela e abocanhava o sexo dela_. Ele sentia-se fraco a cada gemido que ela soltava. _Será que ele está dando o prazer que eu não dei?_

E tudo para ele estava girando. Ele queria vomitar.

Itachi estava ocupado com a língua no clítoris dela. Tão ocupado que não escutava mais nada que não fosse os gemidos dela.

"Argh..." Sasuke fez um som entre gemido e resmungo. Ele estava escrevendo seu atestado de óbito naquela poltrona.

 _Por que ela nunca gemia assim?_

"Ahh..." Por que ela não para de gemer? Porque ela estava muito ocupada tentando tirar Sasuke de cima dela para se preocupar em sentir prazer.

"Linda." Itachi suspirou, segurando a fina cintura enquanto fazia um belo trabalho oral nela. Ela estava indo ao céu. E Itachi nem sequer tinha tirado a roupa. Sasuke resmungava algo inaudível. Nenhum dos corpos na cama escutou.

Itachi subiu até os lábios dela, sussurrando algo no ouvido de Sakura. Ela se contorceu. Ela estava nervosa. Muito.

Ele tirou sua camisa amarela, revelando o corpo que qualquer mulher sonharia em ter na cama. Ela o viu tirar a calça jeans com pressa. Sakura sabia muito bem o que ele queria agora. _Merda... Alguém... Por favor..._

Itachi se divertia vendo-a. Sakura estava vermelha, mergulhada na vergonha enquanto ele olhava para ela. Lá embaixo. Ela fechou as pernas. Itachi abriu-as novamente. Com as mãos famintas que subiam até as coxas cremosas e pecadoras. As coxas que outro alguém tocou. Esse alguém só queria tirá-la dele. Só queria fodê-la com as lamúrias que ouvia da boca dela, agora.

Sasuke está desesperado. Por causa dela. De novo.

O mais velho a puxou para ele, fazendo-a sentir seu membro sob a calça. A pele dela ardia. Queimava como o inferno. _Como uma menina que acabou de descobrir o que é sexo._

Mas quando Sakura viu Itachi tirar lentamente a última peça de roupa, ela estremeceu. Ela não queria se sentir assim de novo.

 _Eu fui estuprada. E dói. Muito._

 _Me tire daqui._

Sakura começou a gritar. Mais do que quando Sasuke a tocou. Porque ali ela estava melhor do que naquele dia. Ela estava menos vulnerável.

Não, ela não estava.

Itachi se surpreendeu. Ela estava gostando, não? Como ela pôde ficar tão rebelde de uma hora para a outra? Ele realmente não entendeu.

Sasuke observou-a berrar, bater em seu irmão com as mãos fracas... Ele só permaneceu quieto.

"Itachi... Isso não vai funcionar. Ela não quer." Ele disse, se levantando.

"Isso não te impediu, não foi?" Quando Itachi falou aquilo, Sakura o deu um tapa. A face ficou vermelha; os olhos furiosos. Ele retribuiu o tapa no rosto dela. Ela chorou. De novo.

"Vamos, você tem mais o que fazer." Ele fez uma pausa, olhando para ela. "E eu também."

Itachi concordou, saindo de cima dela e jogando as roupas dela no corpo frágil enquanto colocava sua mão em cima do rosto dolorido e formigante.

(…)

"Ele bateu em você?" Karin pergunta. Ela estava com um copo de água nas mãos dela.

"Sim." Que progresso... Ela só balançava a cabeça, até agora.

"Eu sinto muito. Se quiser eu posso-"

"Você já fez muito, Karin. Obrigada." Ela sorriu. Mas não convenceu a si mesma.

Porque nada mais fazia sentido. Ela não merecia viver nem mais um mísero segundo. Ela merecia morrer. Ela não aguentava mais.

Karin saiu do quarto, dando mais privacidade para Sakura. Internamente, sentia uma pena profunda, porque nunca tinha visto, em toda sua vida, alguém sofrer desta forma. Era a primeira vez que cuidava de alguém com a mente e o físico desgastados. Sakura precisava reconstruir o autoestima, mas isso iria demorar muito tempo.

A vida dentro daquela "casa" (porque ela não tinha ideia de que lugar era aquele) era triste. Você ouvia passos, mas ninguém ia até a sua porta, perguntar como você está e se está bem. Você era isolado, viva por conta própria, sem ajuda de ninguém. Quase nunca Sasuke saía do seu quarto, mas cedeu para outra pessoa, tendo que dormir em um lugar onde Karin nem Sakura sabiam. A visita de Itachi foi programada, mas ela não imaginava que ele quisesse isso. Sakura nem o conhecia, mas fez uma breve ligação entre ele e o irmão, após tudo. Os dois eram estranhos e obscuros, ela pensava.

"Sakura!" Alguém chamava, do lado de fora. Ela ligou a luz para receber a voz feminina que ela conhecia bem.

"Acontenceu algo?" Ela perguntou, abrindo a porta.

"Sasuke está chamando você."

Ela jurou que não iria deixá-lo fazer nada. Ela prometeu a si mesma que nunca iria deixar alguém tocá-la novamente, mas Sakura esquecia que ela era a vítima de tudo. Quem se dava mal em tudo era ela, ninguém mais.

A ruiva rezava. Sim, ela estava desesperada, sentindo o medo que exalava pelo ar. Ela podia sentir Sakura tremendo perto dela, mas resolveu manter a boca fechada. Palavras bonitas não iriam resolver nada.

Elas chegaram em uma porta depois de Suigetsu ter parado e dito: "Se querem falar com ele, é só entrar. Mas você fica, Karin." Então Sakura implorou para que ele deixasse ela ir junto. Ela não queria ficar sozinha. Ela não tinha tomado café, não tinha almoçado... Ela estava muito cansada.

"Boa sorte. Eu estou do lado de fora." Ela piscou para Sakura, como se ela tivesse que passar por um desafio importante. Bem, esse é o caso.

Quando ela entrou, não viu Sasuke de imediato, mas sentiu um cheiro característico dele. O mesmo cheiro dos lençóis dela. Ela dormia tranquilamente sempre que se deitava ali.

"Você está com fome?" Ele perguntou, atrás dela. Sakura assentiu, surpresa com a frase e o local onde ele estava.

"Me assustou..." Ela disse. Alguma coisa nos olhos dele disse que ela tinha total condições para pedir o que ela quisesse que ele faria. Sakura se perguntou ali tudo o que ele já tinha feito com ela. Se perguntou o que tinha acontecido noite passada entre eles.

 _O que não significa que ela o amava. Muito menos ele._

Ele trouxe uma taça de vinho suave até ela. Sakura não queria, mas quando ele notou, jogou sobre ela um olhar intimidador. Ela não podia recusar. As mãos pequenas pegaram na taça de vidro e logo levaram o objeto até a boca pálida. Sasuke bebeu, mas evitou olhá-la nos olhos. Um gole atravessou a garganta de ambos.

Até que ele olhou para ela.

Até que ele viu a boca dela.

E lembrou do gosto da língua dela.

Porque para ele, aquela taça jogada no chão não valia nada. Nem mesmo quando ele não ligou para a blusa dele cheirando a vinho. O vinho que ela bebeu. O gosto dela misturado com o álcool fazia ele enlouquecer sob as mãos dela. Sakura agarrou com força o cabelo negro, fechando os olhos enquanto ele bebia da boca dela.

E isso era erótico.

Isso era mais importante que qualquer coisa que ela tentasse fazer para tirá-lo da língua dela.

"Durma aqui, hoje." Ele propôs, abrindo os olhos.

"Não. Me deixe voltar para o meu quarto." Ela pediu. _Mentirosa._

"Eu vou fazer melhor do que ele. Eu vou _beijar_ você melhor que ele. Eu vou tirar o céu e o inferno de você melhor que qualquer _filho da puta_. Eu prometo, coração."

* * *

 **Respondendo reviews...**

Dony doninha:

Que bom que você curtiu o conteúdo, querida. Até os próximos capítulos.

Strikis:

Muitas coisas estão soltas, tem razão. Espero que eu consiga juntar os cacos desse quebra-cabeça. Não sei bem o que Sakura está pensando. Não por completo, porque ela está muito indecisa. Vamos ver o que ela vai fazer, agora! O Sasuke tem uma certa necessidade sobre coisas direcionadas a ela, mas nem sempre isso é saudável, né? ( _ou talvez nunca tenha sido haha)_

 _Hey, amores! Estou muito animada com os reviews e, não se preocupe, estou lendo todos os reviews! Não fique hesitando em me dizer algo que necessito saber, porque estou adorando responder os comentários :)_

 _Não se tem previsão para o próximo capítulo. XOXO_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallowd be thy name -** _proibido plágio._

 **Disclaimer -** _Naruto não me pertence._

 **Comentários construtivos serão respondidos -** _não responderei os pouco críticos positiva ou negativamente._

* * *

 _Meu coração está ferido. Mas é uma dor tão profunda... Eu sou escrava do seu encanto._

Sakura estava quente sobre o olhar dele. Ele pedia que ela permanecesse ali, com ela. Ela não tinha para onde ir. Já tinha perdido tudo o que considerava ser parte de sua vida. Se lutasse, não teria como escapar. Nem ao menos tinha consciência de onde estava. Só sabia que estava rodeada de homens.

"Me deixe ir..." ela pedia. Via os olhos suplicantes sobre ela.

"Fique aqui." Aquela frase saiu entre uma ordem e um pedido. Independentemente do que ela falasse contra, ele a ordenaria obedecer. Porque a opinião dela não interessava. "Não pode fugir de mim pra sempre."

"Como se eu ao menos tivesse escolha." O gosto amargo saiu da boca dela, infeccionando o resto do corpo. Isso se chama ódio. "Você me usou e me trouxe aqui, para um lugar que eu nem conheço! Você acha mesmo que eu quero passar a noite do seu lado? Eu detesto você. O seu cheiro, a sua voz. Você me enoja!" Ela o estapeou a face. Ele sentiu a pele formigar perante a vermelhidão. Ele nunca tinha sentido o sabor de um tapa.

"É assim que você vê?" ele pergunta. Ela suspira, contendo a raiva flamejante. "Isso é problema seu, Sakura." A voz era tão monótona que a deixou enjoada. Nada valia a pena. Nem mesmo as preces que Sakura fazia durante a noite.

Ela não tinham serventia. Não eram importantes.

"Você vai dormir comigo, ou em um quarto sozinha e desprotegida?" Ele lembrou de Itachi. "Qualquer um pode entrar ali. Até mesmo o meu irmão" E ela tremeu. Não queria vê-lo nunca mais em sua vida.

E isso era prazeroso para Sasuke. Isso o deixava confiante de que não deixaria ninguém tocá-la. Além dele.

"Vocês dois são a mesma escória." Ela saía do quarto, com os pés firmes ao chão frio. A cabeça levemente erguida, o corpo quase colapsando na aflição.

E Sasuke ainda esperava que ela viesse durante a noite para dormir com ele.

 **...Bésame, bésame mucho**

 **Que tengo miedo a tenerte**

 **Y perderte después**

A ponta da faca estava apontada para o pescoço, as lagrimas caindo, e apenas uma pessoa vendo isso. Ninguém escutaria nada.

"Onde está o dinheiro?" Obito disse, com impaciência subindo a cabeça.

"Eu ainda não falei com ele." Respirando rapidamente, ela estava com o corpo suado e desgastado. Como se tivesse corrido um maratona. "Você falou... que eu teria 2 meses. Eu-"

"Eu quero isso o mais rápido possível, criança. Lembre-se de que você não é a única que pode morrer aqui."

"S-Sakura?" ela prendeu a respiração, soltando lentamente. O corpo estava dolorido. "Está bem. Eu vou conversar com ele." Ela cedeu. Aquilo não era uma brincadeira.

(…)

A tarde era chuvosa.

Karin estava ao lado de Sakura, penteando o cabelo macio e recém lavado. Ela não fazia isso porque a mandavam fazer. Ela fazia isso porque ela queria fazer. Após isso, ela pôs a escova no criado-mudo.

"Eu queria, mesmo que acontecesse algo comigo, saber o que está acontecendo aqui. Eu quase nunca sei o que se passa aqui, quem mora aqui, o que querem de mim... Isso é muito frustrante." Ela reclamou, virando-se para Karin. A ruiva alta assentiu, vendo o estado exausto do corpo na sua frente. Existem coisas que nunca vão mudar.

"Eu tive um sonho, sabe?" Karin diz, atiçando a curiosidade flamejante de Sakura. "Era sobre você e Sasuke." Os olhos dela se encheram com algo que nenhuma das duas podia dar título. Um sentimento parecido com a inveja.

"Sobre o que você sonhou?" Ela acompanhou os passos da mulher, pedindo por informações.

Karin suspirou e caiu na cama.

"Nada demais. Foi apenas... estranho." ela fez uma pausa, recordando o que tinha sonhado "Vocês estavam juntos, de frente um para o outro, e Sasuke dizia que você não podia ir embora, que você nunca iria sair dali. Você pertence a este mundo, agora." Ela respirou, dando tempo a Sakura para que processasse as informações que acabara de dizer. A garota tinha os olhos arregalados.

"Meu Deus..." ela chiou. O que está havendo aqui?

Percebendo que assustara a criança com histórias de terror, Karin levantou e sorriu fracamente. Disse um "vai ficar tudo bem", mas as duas sabiam que isso é mentira. Sabiam que tudo ali era infeliz.

"Vou ajudar você a sair deste lugar, não se preocupe."

E foi isso que Sakura ouviu antes de se dirigir até a porta, quando Karin saiu. Ela pretendia fazer alguma coisa naquele fim de tarde. Era um momento calmo, tranquilo e sem preocupações. Nada de ruim poderia acontecer. Até onde ela desejava.

Com passos lentos e precisos, ela saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Com muito cuidado, foi até o último quarto que tinha visitado. O de Sasuke. Estava trancado. O quarto dos dois tinham um pouco mais que dez metros de distância. Ela estremeceu com o vento frio. Ela queria saber o que mais havia em Sasuke, o que estava por trás do rosto convidativo. Quem era ele realmente.

Mas ninguém sabia onde ficavam as chaves de Sasuke. A não ser ele.

Onde ele está?

Ela o procurou por cerca de dez minutos até encontrar a sala. Ela não fazia ideia de onde ir. De alguma forma, consegui vê-lo e as chaves na mesinha de centro. Ela apanhou o molho e apertou bem na mão, para que não soasse o som fraco de objetos metálicos colidindo. Missão cumprida. Sasuke nem parecia respirar naquela cadeira. Uma cadeira confortável.

Com a ponta dos dedos foi até a porta, tocou na maçaneta e encaixou cada chave para achar a correta. Acertou na primeira tentativa. Era a dourada.

Ela ligou a luz e sentiu a pele estremecer de frio. Não vestia muita coisa. Mas viu, além da bela cama, uma gaveta aberta e cortinas. Uma janela grande. Um banheiro. Devia ser um bonito banheiro. Na gaveta que encontrou, havia um papel fora do lugar. Um envelope. Devia ser dele. E era.

Mas além de haver "Sasuke" havia "Mikoto". Quem será?

"Mãe, pare de atrapalhar minha vida. Você deveria parar de agir como se não tivesse ido embora."

Era só isso. E parece que, de acordo com as cartas na gaveta, que não houve resposta. As cartas de Mikoto não estavam ali. Então ele tem problemas familiares...

"Boa noite, Sakura."

(…)

A boca avermelhada puxou os lábios masculinos para si, sugando. Falando. Mordendo. Suspirando. Um batom de puta. Um batom lindo.

Mas não tão lindo quanto os olhos. A gota caiu sobre o lábio superior e ele tratou de lamber no local. Ela nem sabia o que a própria língua estava fazendo. Só sabia que aquele foi o beijo mais intenso da sua vida. Sasuke nunca tinha beijado ela daquela maneira, mas talvez já tenha feito isso outras vezes. Ele não está interessado.

Ele segurou a mão direita dela e percorreu sobre os seios. Fez isso com a outra mão também o os segurou firme. Não estava nem um pouco cansado. Nem entediado. Nem animado. Apenas tinha que fazer isso.

Ela parou de chorar. Como se houvesse uma dor de cabeça que ela tentasse evitar. Umas coisas que já haviam deixado Sakura cansada. Porque não tinha motivo para ele estar ali, com ela. Saboreando o gosto de erva-doce que ele usava no banheiro quando o quarto ainda era dele. Com a língua, ele arrastou a ponta do músculo do seio esquerdo até o ventre, enquanto segurava, cravando as unhas curtas na carne, os braços femininos abaixo dele. Ela arqueou.

Sasuke não disse nada. Não perguntou nada. Não quis saber o porquê de ela estar no quarto novo dele, pegando as coisas que não eram dela. Isso nem fazia sentido.

Isso não deveria fazer o menor sentido.

Quando parou próximo a intimidade feminina, mordeu a carne enquanto soltava a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo. Sugou e soltou a pele logo em seguida, observando as marcas dos próprios dentes. Sorriu e diabolicamente beijou o local. Ele olhou para o corpo acima.

"Venha cá" disse, enquanto deitava na cama, ao lado dela.

Sem dizer nada, ela se virou para ele e sentou sobre os joelhos na cama. Seus olhos curiosos olharam o corpo nu que, por dentro, ela amava. Fechou os olhos e respirou para não pensar nisso. Ela não queria sentir nada. Ela nem o amava.

"Pare de olhar para mim e suba." Ele repreendeu. A noite deixava tudo mais quente. Os lençóis absorviam o calor e suor dos dois. Energizante.

"Subir?" Se ele não estivesse prestando atenção no que estava acontecendo, ele não teria ouvido aquela pergunta.

"Isso. Agora. Ou você quer que eu desenhe?" Ele cuspiu. O nojo era quase visível entre os dentes dele. Ela sentiu a pele arrepiar fortemente. As palavras frias cortaram o coração frágil que ela tem. Fizeram o suor aumentar. Sakura sabia o porquê de ele estar tratando-a daquela forma. Não foi qualquer carta que ela viu, foi a carta que ele mandou para a mãe. Isso não deveria estar nas mãos de ninguém além das dele.

Ela subiu sobre ele. Apoiou as mãos no peito dele enquanto escorregava dentro dele. Ele segurou as duas mãos pequenas no peito, guardando-as para si, enquanto urrava baixinho. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, absorvendo o sabor daquilo. De pertencer a alguém; de entregar o que restava; de permanecer aqui.

Ela não ouviu ele dizer para que ela se movesse, porque fez isso por conta própria. Como se nem soubesse que ele estivesse ali. Faria isso por si mesma. Com a doce melancolia de saber que quando tudo isso acabar, ela estará esperando por ele novamente. Sempre será assim. Até enquanto ele viver.

(…)

…eu vou te jogar num pano de guardar confetes...

"Pai..." Ela chorava. "Eu preciso que você faça uma coisa pra mim."

A sombra à esquerda guardou o que tinha nas mãos em cima da mesa. Esfregou as mãos e continuou a observá-la.

"Não, não" ela respirou, contendo a vontade de dizer o que estava acontecendo de verdade "Eu preciso de dinheiro. Eu estou bem..."

* * *

 **Respondendo reviews...**

Mitsuki: É uma bela palavra, com certeza. Obrigada pelo incentivo, leitora.

Strikis: Ok, pode ser estranho, mas Itachi tem seus momentos. E esse não foi um deles. Ela pode ter demonstrado sim, mas será que é verdadeiro? Talvez ela mostre uma intensidade de sentimentos no decorrer da história, porém, maior. Você vai entender o quão estranha a relação entre irmãos pode ser. Até mais :)

 _Sim, eu tentarei fazer um capítulo maior, mas antes, me desculpem por este ser pequeno. Ainda sem previsão de novo capítulo, vamos esperar que a atualização seja rápida. Comentem, certo? Obrigada desde já._


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hallowed Be Thy Name -_** _proibido plágio_

 ** _Disclaimer -_** _Naruto não me pertence_

 ** _Comentários construtivos serão respondidos -_** _não responderei os pouco críticos positiva ou negativamente_

 _Olá, queridos leitores de "_ _Hallowed_ _Be_ _Thy_ _Name_ _"!_ _Muito bem, "_ _guest_ _", seja você quem for, espero que esteja lendo isso. Minha ideia não é romantizar. Está vendo "amor" em estupro? Sinistro '-'. Se tivesse esperado por mais alguns dias, você não teria feito essa crítica. Talvez se tivesse visto o final da história, poderia tomar suas decisões. Mas nem tudo na vida é o que pensamos ser._ _O capítulo saiu mais cedo do que eu pensei, e seu comentário me deixou mais motivada a terminar minhas responsabilidades, porque estou_ _amando_ _escrever isto e o que vem a seguir. Se o final tivesse sido no capítulo passado e eles estivessem se casando, namorando, noivando ou formando uma família, poderia me apedrejar o quanto quisesse, porque estaria errada._ _E se há_ _alguém mais que pense assim, fico lisonjeada. Isso demonstra que meu objetivo de deixar a minha_ _escrita mais intensa está quase sendo alcançado. Se divirtam._

* * *

"Aqui?" Ele esfrega as costas com um sabão de baunilha. Sem resposta, ele acaricia a nuca e enche a mão de espuma de novo e repete o processo. Ela pronuncia algo e solta leves e pequenos gemidos representando o relaxamento da pele.

Sakura leva sua cabeça para trás, respirando e fechando os olhos. Nunca se sentiu tão leve na vida. Porém, quando arqueia em direção a ele, sente que sua cabeça toca os ombros masculinos. Ela abre os olhos rapidamente e a pele estremece, praguejando por ela ser descuidada. Sasuke sorri.

Num movimento, ele a puxa novamente, fazendo as costas baterem no peito dele.

"Melhor?" ele pergunta. Nenhuma das perguntas que ele fez obtivieram resposta, mas dessa vez, ela balança a cabeça em sinal positivo.

Era quase impossível não dizer que ela se sentia segura. Porque isso era tão visível quanto a luz do sol, o mar, ou qualquer coisa imensa e importante. Nada ali podia deixá-la mais tensa, assim como nada podia relaxá-la. Sasuke foi o único a manter uma estabilidade em sua vida, mesmo com todos os problemas que ele tem deixado na vida dela. Havia uma conexão. Uma coisa imaginária que criava laços nos corações de ambos e os levavam para as mesma situações, medos e angústias. Nem se conheciam, mas tinham fome por milhares de coisas em comum.

Todos os dois desejavam o amor.

Sakura aprendeu a conviver com a dor da perda com dezoito anos. Nunca mais pôde sentir falta de algo como sentia de seus pais. Eram o elo que a ligava. E deixar isso desaparecer foi, no mínimo, intenso. Sasuke sempre teve problemas com a família. Sua mãe o abandonou quando tinha treze anos, voltando a dar notícias quando ele tinha vinte. Ele teve de morar com uma tia, porque seu pai havia se entregado a depressão, e passou a visitar psicólogos. Quando ficou mais velho, a empresa que estava nas mãos do pai passou para Itachi, que nunca deixou o irmão morrer de fome. Ambos se protegiam. Ambos sentiam falta dos pais.

Mikoto então, passou a escrever durante meses, contando o que aconteceu. Fugaku não a respeitava e decidiu que iria embora, pedindo para que ele cuidasse bem dos filhos. Ele não aceitou e adoeceu.

Cada um permanecia em silêncio, abaixo do chuveiro, desviando o rosto quando sentia falta de ar. Ele a prendia com as duas mãos, segurava o corpo frágil como se não houvesse nada mais de importante. Isso a deixava com medo, mas ela não se permitiu gastar um tempo precisoso de segurança pensando nas piores coisas.

"Hora de sair." Ela disse, quebrando o abraço. Dormiram por horas e acordaram cedo. Ele assentiu, fechando o chuveiro e pegando duas toalhas. Entregou uma nas dela e saiu, deixando ela se secar no banheiro.

Passou alguns minutos olhando para si mesma no banheiro que ela julgava ser lindo. Olhou para as olheiras, os lábios, os braços... Estava nervosa. Quando voltou ao quarto dele, não o viu ali. Não viu mais as cartas na gaveta. Estava sozinha.

Era hora de mudar o jogo, era hora de aprender a vencer.

Sakura trocou de roupa rapidamente e foi até a cozinha. Karin estava fazendo algo que cheirava até bem. Ela abriu um sorriso e pôs um copo com um líquido amarelo perto de Sakura. Abacaxi. Mal ela sabia o que tinha acontecido.

"Eu tinha esquecido uma presilha minha no seu quarto. Quando voltei você não estava mais lá." Karin comentou e Sakura paralisou por alguns nanosegundos. Puxando uma cadeira, a ruiva sorridente ficou perto dela. "Fico feliz que tenha feito isso, mesmo que seja um tanto perigoso para alguém como você." _O que diabos ela sabe?_

"Ah..." Sakura balbuciou. Tinha alguns ovos na grande mesa da cozinha. E uvas.

"Obito que me contou. Sabe, ele não é do tipo que conversa muito e que está de bom humor, mas ele me disse que você tinha saído para falar com ele. Sobre o que vocês conversaram?" Ela estava com os olhos brilhando. Tinha esperanças de que ela pudesse sair de lá o mais rápido possível.

"Nada demais." Ela mentiu. E era, tecnicamente, verdade. Sasuke não disse muitas coisas até acordarem. Não era muito boa com mentiras, então evitou olhar Karin nos olhos e se concentrar na comida. Se ela ouviu aquilo de Obito, não tinha chances de ela se quer pensar que era mentira.

"Um... Ok. Não se preocupe, ele não faria nada de mal com você. Eu não deixaria." _Até quando ela iria me proteger?_

"Karin..." Ela sentou na cadeira que estava, depois de pegar o que queria comer. "Você conhece uma mulher chamada Mikoto?"

Agora, olhando nos olhos, preferiu ter ficado de boca fechada.

(…)

"Finalmente, loira. Eu gostaria que você estivesse lá, mas..." Suigetsu sorria. Ino o fuzilou com os olhos e entrou em mais uma porta. Não estava ali.

Já faziam meia-hora desde que ela estava naquele corredor e nada de Sakura. Ino estava começando a ficar cansada de procurar. Ficou livre durante algumas horas naquela noite, depois que ligou para o pai pedindo dinheiro, dizendo que sua amiga tinha morrido. Ninguém nunca iria dizer que era mentira, já que os pais dela não iriam sair do conforto do exterior para dar assistência a filha. Eles não eram os pais perfeitos, mas nunca deixaram nada faltar na vida de Ino.

"Onde ela dorme?" ela perguntou, baixinho. Ele deu de ombros. Não fazia questão de descobrir.

Ela resmungou algo e logo encontrou a cozinha. Ela estava conversando com alguém. Ino suspirou de alívio e alegria. Tinha encontrado a única pessoa que esteve com ela durante tanto tempo de sua vida.

"Sakura?" Então o susto. Tinha ouvido essa voz há algum tempo atrás. Muito tempo. Mas não iria deixar de reconhecer a melhor amiga. Virou-se. Karin observou Sakura correr até ela, abraçando a loira com muita força. _Chegamos até aqui e estamos bem. Obrigada, Deus._

Não. Deus não tem _nada a ver_ com isso.

"Ino! Você está bem?" Ela disse. A amiga assentiu, fechando os olhos e respirando rapidamente.

"Eu pensei que você estivesse morta... Eu realmente achei que tinham feito algo." Sakura ponderou aquela palavras profundas. Ela também pensou. Mas estava tudo bem, por enquanto.

Após enxugarem as lágrimas, e checarem se cada uma estava inteira, Karin soube mais sobre a amizade que circula, durante alguns anos, as duas. Tinham milhares de motivos para irem embora, mas não iria ser agora. As duas não poderiam dormir em um quarto jutas, porque não seria muito bom que Sakura saísse de onde estava. Mesmo assim, Karin ofereceu o quarto onde dormia para Ino e ela aceitou. Depois de passarem horas juntas, se separaram. A garota tinha de saber o porquê de ter recebido ajuda de um homem que ela nem conhecia. O que Obito está pensando?

Andando pelos corredores, antes do almoço, Sakura procurava, similar a última vez, uma pessoa. Não era Sasuke. Obito aparece, na porta do que ela julgava ser um escritório, já que ele passava a maior parte do tempo ali e os quartos, tirando os de Karin, Sasuke e Sakura eram no andar acima. _Karin_ _me deu informações que eu jamais pensei em precisar..._

"Oi?" Ela sorriu. _Tente ser educada._

"Olá. Posso ajudá-la?" Era uma brincadeira. Ele estava rindo do jeito dela.

"Eu quero perguntar algo." Ela disse. Esperou que ele tivesse uma reação. Algo do tipo "pergunte". Nada. "Porque me ajudou? Você sabia muito bem onde eu estava ontem à noite, não sabia? Ele, por acaso..." Ela parou. Não havia motivos para alguém perguntar a ele e Obito mentir. Se ele não faria um favor para ela, ele faria por...

 _Sasuke_ _._

"Entendo." Sakura sussurrou. O silêncio dele a deu as respostas que precisava. Sasuke havia pedido por silêncio. Não queria que ninguém soubesse. Por quê?

"Boa sorte com ele." Obito disse antes de entrar no cômodo. Ele parecia estar pensando sobre como aquilo é complicado. Ninguém pode tirar isso dele.

Ela vê a porta se fechando na sua frente. Aquilo foi rápido. Talvez, em seu interior, ela já soubesse tudo. Aquela história só se tornava um problema para ela constantemente, porque ela nunca conseguia saber o que fazer. Nada mais fazia sentido.

"Itachi? O quê? Merda..." Ela escutou. Era Sasuke, aparentemente, conversando com alguém. Ou no telefone, já que ela escutou os estilhaços de algo eletrônico ser jogado no chão. E passos. O quarto seguinte era magnético. Ela não pôde evitar seus pés seguirem. E quando chegou mais perto da porta, tocou nela levemente, desejando abrí-la e saber o que acontecia naquele momento. Uma expressão de surpresa.

Até que a porta abre.

E Sasuke, com a testa cheia de linhas de expressão aparece, olhando para ela. Aquele rosto raivoso fica na memória de Sakura. Paralisada, não dá um passo sequer.

Ele solta a respiração. Um passo era o que os separava. Ele diminuiu o espaço a quase nada. E com um pequeno beijo nos lábios macios, ele diz:

"Bom dia." E com a ponta do dedo indicador, acaricia onde beijou. Logo após, fecha a porta e se vai. Como o ar nos pulmões dela.

(…)

"Quanto tempo a mais você acha que ela vai ficar sem ligar de novo?" Itachi pergunta. Nunca tinha ficado tão preocupado quanto estava naquela hora. Não era qualquer pessoa; era sua mãe.

"Ela nem consegue cumprir o que prometeu. Só está fazendo isso porque é o que ela gosta de fazer: brincar." Sasuke respondeu, irritado. Apesar disso, estava inquieto. Os dedos tocavam a mesa repetidamente, em uma sequência rítmica e musicada. Tinha algumas coisas que não pareciam estar ocupando seu devido espaço e isso deixava o humor de Sasuke algo muito maleável e inquietante. Ele ouvia a voz angustiante do irmão e, após um breve adeus, tenta se concentrar em não deixá-la entrar em sua vida. De novo.

Sai do jardim e esquece o celular no banco. Nele, havia uma notificação. Uma nova mensagem. Mikoto. Ouve o zumbido vibratório e procura o aparelho. Lê o que está escrito e bufa.

"Eu vou estar ai. Você não pode me evitar para sempre, Sasuke. Eu tomei minha decisão. Eu amo você e seu irmão igualmente. Só mais uma semana. Uma semana."

* * *

 _Suponho que a história esteja no fim... Nunca pensei exatamente o que deveria fazer com o enredo, mas as ideias sempre estiveram meio vagas. Devo publicar cerca de quatro capítulos ainda, mas não prometo nada. Estou ansiosa pelo final. Cabeças irão rolar..._

 **Respondendo review...**

 **Strikis:** Ino não era minha prioridade, mas sempre que posso, tento dar um jeito de encaixá-la. Foi por causa dela que tudo começou, então... Sim, os parágrafos foram bons, na minha opinião, talvez porque eu estivesse com mais inspiração para fazê-los. Seu apoio é magnífico.


	7. Chapter 7

Eu pretendia manter você interessado. Não sabia como. Mas, sem que eu percebesse, as coisas foram acontecendo. E milhares de coisas que eu nunca fiz vieram confundir a minha mente. Você não me pertence. Eu não sou sua. Agora que tudo está sem controle, gostaria de saber se você ficaria comigo se a situação fosse diferente; se os nossos mundos fossem mais próximos; se não houvesse ninguém para modificar nossas ideias.

Mikoto estava andando pelas ruas, com uma foto nas mãos. Rígidas lembranças de um passado que continuava a cantarolar em seus ouvidos. Incontrolável pela sede de ter; ir embora. Ela sorria para um cavalheiro que flertava com os olhos.

Passava por uma cafeteria com os olhos fechados, saboreando o cheiro de pãezinhos - alguns já queimados - e leite quente. Ela sorriu para uma florista que a ofereceu - de graça - uma hortência. Ela agradeceu, pegou a flor, aproximou o nariz fino em uma pétala e suspirou duas vezes.A senhora, que não esperava nada, ganhou cinco moedas. Mais tarde, após o episódio com Mikoto, deu a um mendigo maltrapilho.

As botas pretas estavam ficando levemente molhadas devido a chuva. Ela realmente precisava encontrar sua casa.

"Bom dia" Uma criança chegou perto dela. Ela ficou surpresa. Estava bem vestida demais se comparada à criança. "Minha mãe me abandonou. Pode ficar comigo?" Os olhos azuis brilharam. Merda.

"Não... Espere, tome" Ela estendeu a mão para a garota que devia ter - aparentemente - uns dez anos. "Dinheiro. Muito dele. Sabe, você pode comprar alguma coisa com isto." Ela sorriu nervosamente quando despejou dólares nas mãos fracas e pequenas. A menina, confusa, aceitou e foi para uma loja de doces. Antes que fosse, Mikoto sussurrou no ouvido dela: "Digam a todos da loja o que houve com você, talvez eles ajudem você a encontrar sua mãe."

(…)

As mãos escorregaram pelas minhas ancas, com fervor jamais visto. Enquanto devorava a boca dela pela terceira vez, mantinha seu corpo suado e quente pressionando os seios, costas e cabeça na parede mais fria do quarto.

"Nunca me deixe." Eles sussurraram. Juntos. Depois de terem descoberto o gosto de pecado que a frase possui. Era um gosto melado. Um gosto de melado. Um sabor adocicado com o calor. E que derretia.

Os olhos escuros dele a levavam para o céu. Eles tinham o poder de mandarem-na para o inferno, também. Dependia de como eles iriam fazer amor. Podia ser forte.

Do tipo que rasga os lençóis.

Ahhh...

Ou que apenas o fazem cair da cama, rindo.

"Me ame."

Mas, infelizmente, o último não existe.

(…)

Sakura acorda.

Ela se sente leve. Como nunca antes. Uma certa vontade de manter tudo da maneira correta; fugir de todas as obrigações possíveis e planejar o que aconteceria no dia em que ela tentasse ir embora com Ino. Quando iriam escapar. Mas isso é algo distante.

Ela se esforçou para abrir um sorriso, depois de tudo. Sabia que sua amiga estava viva, que Karin não é uma pessoa "como eles". Tentou, por tudo o que é mais sagrado, pensar que tudo seria melhor se ela pensasse positivo.

Coitada...

Assim que vestiu o seu roupão, escovou os dentes cuidadosamente, ficando com um hálito adocicado relativamente agradável. Ela lavou o rosto e abriu pegou sais para banheira. Algo bem longe do cheiro de Sasuke, porque, secretamente, ela e Karin compraram coisas com cheiro de chocolate, balas de tutti-frutti e marshallow.

Antes que pudesse afundar na água e voltar em alguns anos, uma pessoa descalça entra no quarto - sem bater, porque não era um hábito - e a chama, com a voz aveludada em carinho exposto:

"Sakura? Bom dia..." Karin entra, com um sorriso feliz e acolhedor. Ela pôs uns lençóis novos com cheiro de lavanda em cima da cama e abriu o guarda-roupa. O quarto em si tinha cheiro de lavanda, depois que Sakura passou a ocupá-lo. Enquanto entrava na banheira, disse um "bom dia" rápido e esperou que logo ela fosse embora, para lhe deixar em paz. Mas algo estava acontecendo.

Não era só ela ali.

"O que diabos você fez no meu quarto?" A voz não parecia irritada, mas não estava muito feliz em saber que o quarto tinha cheiro feminino. Sasuke trancou a porta com um pingo de brutalidade. Sakura abriu os olhos rapidamente e saiu da sua zona de conforto, implorando para que Karin ainda estivesse ali e a ajudasse. Parece que ela tinha ido embora.

Sasuke andou por um tempo antes de chegar ao banheiro. Ele abriu um sorriso simples, cansado. Acariciou a bochecha e esfregou o polegar no cabelo colorido. Assim que teve chance, abaixou o olhar e encostou os lábios nela, fazendo-a "pular" levemente. Achando divertido o susto, sorriu e voltou a beijá-la. Suave.

Nunca se engane.

Ela estava de olhos fechados mesmo quando ele tinha voltado para a posição em que estava: sentado sobre os calcanhares.

"Me ajude." Ele pediu, com os olhos sinceros. Sabia que a melhor forma de ser ajudado, era ajudando.

"O quê?" Ela não ouviu bem. Ele estava pedindo ajuda? Isso não era algo comum. Nada daquilo era. O que ele pretendia, depois de tudo?

"Minha mãe está voltando e eu sei que você sabe sobre ela." Ele ponderou. "Quando ela chegar, você é minha namorada. Quando partir, volta tudo ao que era antes." Ela ficou perplexa com o que Sasuke disse. Iriam fingir que se amavam. Uma pequena parte do corpo dela se perguntou se não era o que estava fazendo naquele momento: olhando nos olhos do outro, pensando no que fariam juntos, compartilhando momentos íntimos...

Mas ela não podia esquecer do mal que ele a fez. Não, isso não seria perdoado. Ela não teria como dizer não, mesmo que quisesse.

"Quando?" Ela tentou.

"Hoje." Ele suspirou. "Esteja bonita. Não a faça perguntas nem responda as dela. E..." Sasuke pensou um pouco. Não _podia deixar_ de perguntar. "Posso esfregar suas costas?"

Sakura sorriu. Ele estava falando sério?

"Não, Sasuke. Você não pode."

E ele também sorriu.

(…)

Quem é Mebuki?

Essa pergunta ficou na cabeça de Sakura. As únicas coisas que ela podia dizer era o básico: uma mulher que deu à luz a Sasuke e foi embora. Por quê?

Qualquer filho teria problemas com isso e Sasuke não parecia ser uma exceção. Onde estaria o pai dele? O que houve durante o tempo em que ela esteve feliz e não sabia que Sasuke era uma pessoa?

Ela se preguntou durante muito, muito tempo.

De alguma maneira, ninguém é feliz pra sempre. Deveria ser assim. As pessoas podiam viver despreocupadas; sem rancor ou ódio; aproveitando os momentos importantes. Mas, como sempre, precisa existir um obstáculo. E Sasuke era o de Sakura. Para quebrá-lo, ela precisava ser forte, porque não se sentia à vontade deixando o coração dele ferido, mesmo depois de tudo. Ela viu uma brecha na mente dele. Algo que dizia: "Eu sou tão frágil quanto você, então não me toque.".

Então ela partiu ao meio.

Infelizmente, algo de ruim é o que ela previa.

" Karin, Ino, preciso que me ajudem."

* * *

 **Respondendo review...**

: Obrigada! Espero que curta os outros capítulos... Ah, essa é a minha intenção. Um pouco de clichê é bom, mas tudo demais é exagero.


	8. Chapter 8

_Os olhos não piscam quando o sorriso é falso._

Gentilmente, ele abriu as portas; gentilmente, ele fez o jantar; caminhou de mãos dadas... Depois, desapareceu. Quando se deu por conta, seu namorado não estava lá. Tinha conhecido o homem durante o enterro de sua filha mais nova, Alice, e pensou, por um segundo, que ele poderia aparecer novamente se matasse alguém. Para eles, os fins justificam os meios.

As mais simples expressões faciais podem ser uma incrível fonte de provas contra alguém. Como Cal disse, não olhar fixamente durante uma conversa não significa que você está mentindo. É um mito. Existem, porém, aquelas pessoas que são tão boas em fingir que fazem você pensar que elas estão mentindo.

Ela não tinha escolha: ou pedia ajuda, ou ficaria para sempre trancada naquela casa incrivelmente luxosa, convivendo com alguém que ela não gostava. Eu fui... estuprada. Ninguém tinha ideia do que se passava dentro do coração quebrado e abalado, porque ainda eram inocentes demais. Essas são as pessoas que menos tem chances de vida. Passam a existência figindo saber que conseguem viver para si mesmos. As piores cicatrizes são aquelas que você não quer curar. Ela tinha uma. Ela gostava dela. Ela detestava ela.

"Claro." Ino assentiu. Sorriu apenas com os lábios.

Mebuki aceitou a xícara de café, tossiu depois de alguns segundos e Sakura deu um olhar sugestivo. Karin virou-se e continuou a lavar a louça. Sasuke mexeu as mãos, desconfortável, e segurou alguns dedos de Sakura e apertou. Mebuki, satisfeita, sorriu curiosa sobre a suposta namorada de seu filho.

"Ele te mandou ficar calada?" Ela começou. Como conhecia muito bem a quem tinha dado a luz, não foi difícil dizer nada daquilo. Sasuke nunca viveu em um lugar em que ele pudesse chamar de "seguro" ou "feliz". As primeiras coisas que ele sentiu pela mãe não eram o suficiente para manter um contato familiar amoroso. Houve uma pausa considerável depois da pergunta que deixou Sakura tremendo quase imperceptívelmente. Sasuke notou e tentou esconder a raiva no seu rosto. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e encarou a mãe com certos olhares desagradáveis.

"Ela é uma prostituta?" Perguntou, fazendo Sakura olhar com horror.

"Não, senhora..." Ela disse, suspirando imediatamente. O olhar gélido a fez ficar sentindo calafrios na espinha. Encolheu-se um pouco perto de Sasuke porque acreditava que era a coisa mais intimidante que ela podia ficar perto, agora. Nao tinha, exatamente, uma escolha.

"Acho que você não entendeu, _mãe._ " Ele levantou, deixando Sakura desconcertada. Assim que fez o movimento, olhou para ela para ter certeza de que não iria cair. Quando notou que estava segura em sua posição, foi até a mesa de whisky e colocou no copo, sem gelo. Mebuki, interessada nas palavras do filho, fazia certas suposições do que ele estava querendo dizer. Não esperava nada afetuoso de sua parte.

"Ela não é _você_."

E Sakura quase desmaiou.

(...)

Já dormindo, Mebuki quase nem lembrava do que havia ocorrido durante o café da manhã. Não tinha muito o que dizer nessa situação. Karin não parava de sorrir um minuto sequer durante várias horas. Depois de tudo que havia dito e confirmado, não podia esconder a sua esperança crescendo no seu coração. Sasuke estava passando pelo corredor quando ouviu uma voz familiar.

"Muito bem, eu já tenho ela dormindo no quarto. Só precisamos chegar ali e... você sabe. Apenas..." Era Karin.

"Karin?" Ele perguntou. A única pessoa que estava dormindo aqui era Mikoto. Sakura estava passando pelo corredor e o viu gritando o nome dela mais uma vez. Ela se assustou e foi até ele.

"Onde ela está?" Ele questionou, olhando profundamente para ela. Sakura tentou parecer o mais surpresa possível com aquilo tudo. Era sua única chance, e não podia desperdiçar essa oportunidade. Ele a viu se afastar um pouco e concluiu que não havia nada de errado com essa atitude. Ainda pensava que ela era muito ingênua para pensar algo até malicioso. Discou um número, ligou e ficou conversando com alguém dono de uma voz grave. Sakura tentou escutar, mas foi em vão. Ele a acompanhou até o quarto e o trancou por alguns minutos. Ela estava pensando que ele havia visto algo que a incriminasse. Não, talvez ele estivesse somente apaixonado.

"Karin?" Ino dizia, mas não conseguia mais achá-la. Desde que ela recisou sair do quarto de Sakura que não consegue mais encontrá-la. O medo atravessou as correntes sanguíneas dela, deixando muito nervosa com o que poderia ter acontecido. Perguntava-se onde sua melhor amiga, que também não tinha mais visto, estava. Provavelmente com Sasuke.

 **No quarto...**

"Jesus..." Ela suspirou enquanto ele enterrava a cabeça entre as pernas dela novamente. Ele estava mortalmente excitado, principalmente com a recompensa que ela estava recebendo depois de ter sido uma boa menina. Ele apertou as coxas mais forte, fazendo-a arfar cuidadosamente. Ele circulava a língua em seu sexo, entrava avidamente dentro dela e sentia o gosto da excitação saindo em forma líquida.

Depois de poucos e torturantes minutos, ela finalmente cedeu o que ele queria. Quando saiu de perto dela, pegou a calcinha que ela tinha usado e a vestiu. Virou o corpo cansado de bruços e mordeu as nádegas, subindo em cima de Sakura. Enterrou o nariz no cabelo dela e beijou duas vezes. Baixou o vestido que estava na altura dos seios, que ele estava tentado a tocar. Abriu a porta para, voltou até a cama e lhe ofereceu a mão para levantar. Ela se manteve em pé, mas teve de acompanhá-lo. Porém, ela não queria sair.

"Eu quero mais." Ela pausou para pensar, mas voltou os olhos para ele. Sasuke estava com uma surpresa muito bem contida na face. "Não me faça sentir como a puta que você disse que eu não era."

Ele a fez parar perto da porta, com os olhos nos dela.

"Então me deixe orgulhoso novamente." Ele estendeu a mão, indicando que ela deveria sair. Ela assentiu, com os olhos cheios de raiva. Não, ele nunca seria quem ela pensava que ele deveria ser. Sasuke ficou no quarto, trancado no próprio mundo. Até que uma voz gritou, deixando assustado. Lembrou do que tinha ouvido de Karin e o que estava em sua cabeça desde então. Sakura, provavelmente, não teria condições de fazer nada daquilo com ela.

Abriu a porta, foi até o quarto de hóspedes e encontrou Mebuki.

Ela não estava dormindo. Estava no chão, morta. Sasuke correu atrás de quem tivesse feito aquilo tão brutalmente. Deixou o corpo ali e discou um número, rezando para que atendesse.

"Mebuki está morta. Isso não tem nada a ver com ela, tem?" Ele perguntou. As palavras do outro lado confirmaram algo que ele nunca pensou que seria verdade. Uma dor tremenda invadiu o seu corpo.

"Então, você está me dizendo que Karin matou minha mãe? Mate-a."

Longe dali, Sakura estava caminhando com Ino, depois de levar um tempo para encontrá-la. Não contou que estava com Sasuke, mas Ino parecia desconfiar de alguma coisa. Profundas lembranças dos poucos minutos atrás invadiram a mente dela novamente. Sua amiga segurou a mão de Sakura e a olhou pedindo que ela tivesse coragem para fazer o que era neceessário. Obito havia desaparecido há algumas horas, segundo Ino. Ele tinha uma mala nas mãos e, obviamente, passou pela segurança sem suspeitas. O que ele..?

O dinheiro de Ino. O bastardo levou tudo.

"Você falou com ela?" Sakura perguntou, andando mais rápido. Ino assentiu e disse que em breve ela iria gritar bem alto depois de jogar o corpo da mãe de Sasuke no chão e sair correndo. Ela já devia estar bem longe, já que possui livre acesso para fora da casa e joga o lixo fora sem ninguém para acompanhá-la. Estavam esperando Karin, mas ela não tinha aparecido desde que desertou do quarto de Sakura.

Ouviram o grito e correram para fora. A segurança viria e iria verificar o que tinha acontecido lá.

"Ei, ei!" Sakura gritou para um segurança. Ele não gostou de tê-la visto, pois ela devia estar no quarto. "Ouvimos um grito e... Eu não sei, Sasuke parece muito zangado, ele não quer me explicar o que aconteceu. Ajude-me, por favor!" Ela mentiu. Pediu a Deus que ele ouvisse e acreditasse em suas palavras.

"Estamos indo." E alguns outrs homens vestidos do mesmo jeito saíram correndo e ela se sentiu aliviada. "Eu levo as duas para dentro." Ela olharam para ele com o pânico voltando novamente. Nao iria voltar de maneira nenhuma. A ideia era ir embora.

"Sasuke não vai gostar de saber que está aqui ao invés de estar fazendo o seu trabalho." Sakura o desafiou. Ele compreendeu, ficou meio desajeitado e pediu para que nenhuma das duas se mexesse até que ele voltasse. Ino sorriu quando o viu indo embora e comemorou em sua mente. Quando já longe, o homem não pôde ver as meninas correndo para as portas abandonadas. Ambas conseguiram sair, indo a um lugar na casa que nunca tinham isto na vida. Abriram a porta com rapidez e correram o mais longe que puderam. Cansadas, não podiam esperar para chegarem a um lugar seguro então resolveram se esconder bem.

Seria a última vez que veriam qualquer pessoa ali. Karin, porém, ficou para trás.

Horas depois, Sasuke recebeu uma ligação.

"Verificamos cada cômodo, senhor. Srta. Haruno e a Srta. Yamanaka fugiram sem deixar pistas. As malas continuam nos quartos e tudo ainda estar no lugar onde ambas deixaram." Ele não respondeu. Seu coração tinha quebrado em milhões de pedaços. Ele tinha começado a desenvolver um sentimento bem próximo ao amor e nunca tinha sentido a mesma coisa por ninguém. Desligou o telefone, se acomodou melhor na cama dela, sentindo o cheiro típico dela. Ajeitou o vestido ao seu lado. O que ela tinha usado há três dias atrás. Apanhou o objeto escuro e colocou perto do peito.

 _Não, eu não tenho mais nada aqui._

Até que colocou em sua cabeça e atirou, apagando todas as memórias que existiam. Tudo virou apenas uma poça de sangue que seria difícil de largar daqueles panos.

* * *

 _Eu agradeço cada comentário desde o último capítulo. Confiram as minhas outras fanfics, se gostou desta! Obrigada pelo apoio._


End file.
